Unrequited Love?
by MissAmyR92
Summary: Jo/Sam piece, set when they were at school. Written for Jodie aka Pink Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Unrequited Love?

**JAM school fic, written for Jodie (Pink Lemons) Enjoy and please review! Amy x**

"Sam!" Jo called as she ran down the road after her best friend.

"Oh, hey Jo. You alright?" Sam replied, seeming a little distracted.

"I'm alright, but someone seems out of sorts. What's up babe?"

"Oh erm…boyfriend troubles." Sam muttered.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Sheba, honey. I know you better than that. You're stressing over that Biology assignment aren't you?" Jo stopped in front of Sam, giving her a knowing look.

"No…no…" Sam stared at the ground, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"As in 'yes…yes.' If it helps Sam, I haven't done it either. Like, what's a chromosome when it's a home?" Jo said, confused.

"You're a poet and you didn't even know it." Sam giggled and Jo joined in.

"But I'm a straight A Biology student, Jo. My dad will kill me if he finds out my grades are slipping. I've just got so much going on at the moment, you know what with my mum and…and my sister…" Sam continued, getting emotional.

"Hey, hey. I'm sure Mr. Baxter will understand. I mean, it's not like you skip all of the assignments or anything…" Jo soothed, placing her hands on Sam's arm supportively.

"No, that would be you, Jo." Sam smirked as Jo's jaw dropped in mock offence.

"Come on; let's get to school before Mrs. James has our guts for garters. Eurgh, what a thought." Jo shuddered, as Sam laughed.

"Samantha Nixon." Mr. Baxter bellowed.

"Yes, Sir." Sam answered, confidently.

"Assignment? I do believe it's due in for today."

"Actually Sir," Jo interrupted. "In my homework journal, it says it's in for next Monday."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Baxter's voice boomed around the lab.

"It's true Sir, it says that in mine too." Another voice piped up, belonging to Rachel Wells, another girl famous for making excuses regarding homework.

"Oh. Right well er…" Mr. Baxter, adjusted his tie. "I suppose I must have made an error. Easy mistake to make." He laughed, nervously.

"And the Masters' magic works again." Jo whispered to Sam, grinning.

"Come on Jo, you haven't had a girlfriend for ages! Rachel stuck up for you in Biology, I reckon she likes you." Sam insisted.

"I doubt it, last thing I heard she was going out with that loser Mark." Jo replied, her mind clearly elsewhere.

"Ok well…what about Lucy? I mean, she's really pretty. And quite smart. And nice." Sam enthused.

"Look Sam, I am not interested in Rachel or Lucy or any of those girls. So will you quit playing Cupid!" Jo raged, storming to the girls' toilets. Sam followed.

"Jo, what's eating you? I've never seen you like this. You're the strong one remember?" Sam smiled.

"I'm sorry Sam; I know I'm not usually like this." Jo mumbled, trying her hardest not to cry in public.

"I know. I've got to get to History, babe. I've actually done my homework for that." Jo laughed, drying her eyes.

"Is it ok if I pop round to yours tonight, Sam?"

"Yeah, why not? We haven't had a proper chat for a while." Sam smiled.

"I know, I just don't want to invade your family life, I know how tough things are at the moment and…"

"Jo, it's fine. Trust me. You're my best friend and I'll always have time to spend with you, ok? Nothing's ever going to change that." Sam smiled, holding her best friend in a tight embrace.

"Thanks Sam, you really are a great mate. " Jo smiled, wishing she could tell Sam what was really bothering her.

"Hey, come in!" Sam ushered Jo into the hall way.

"Thanks. Hello Mr. Nixon." Jo smiled politely.

"Nice to see you again, Jo." The tall, stocky man replied.

"We're just going to go and watch TV and do girly things like…painting our nails." Sam informed her dad.

"You two have fun. But remember we have to go out and see your Aunt and Uncle tonight. We're leaving at 7 so be sure to be ready for then, ok?"

"Sure dad, no worries." Sam replied, leading the way to Sam's room.

"Now then, what's troubling you? Today in the toilets, that really isn't like you. I've been worrying about you all day. I hate to see you like this." Sam said, offering Jo a seat as she sat next to her, placing her hand over Jo's.

"I'm sorry about that, I really am, you shouldn't have had to see me in such a state. I can't really explain how I feel. Just like I'm under so much stress at the moment what with all these assignments that I can't do and exam time coming up, I can't cope with it all. I keep hiding things from the people that mean the most to me." Jo stopped, realizing that she had maybe gone too far. "Listen to me, babbling on about my problems when you've got a stack load of your own. I should really get going; you've got this family thing to get ready for." Jo stood as if to leave.

"You're going nowhere until you talk to me about these 'things you've been hiding', please Jo, you can trust me with anything, you know that. I'm forever going on about my problems and you listen to them without one complaint. I think I owe you this much." Sam smiled.

"You don't understand, this is so hard for me to deal with."

"I will never understand unless you give me the chance. How do you know until you try?" Sam questioned.

"Please, just drop this. Forget I ever said anything." Jo headed towards the door as Sam reacted quickly, blocking her from leaving.

"Will you get out the way?" Jo began getting annoyed with Sam.

"No. No I won't. You're my best friend and I'm not having you going through this alone. Talk to me." Sam ordered.

"Alright! Alright." Jo sat back down on the bed, playing with her hands as she thought about what to say.

"There is someone that I'm interested in, more than interested in, I think I'm in love with her actually. I've felt this way for a long time but I can't possibly tell her how I feel. We're friends you see, and I don't want to ruin our friendship because that means more to me than a crush." Jo admitted.

"By the sounds of things, this is more than just a schoolgirl crush. You're in love Jo. You have to tell this girl how you feel before it's too late and you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life."

"Yes but then say if I tell her and then she doesn't feel the same way and I lose her as a friend. I would regret that decision much more. Losing a close friend is a lot harder than losing a love. Girlfriends come and go, so I've learnt, but friends are there for you no matter what and I would rather keep my friends."

"A close friend?" Sam questioned, as the realization of what Jo was trying to say to her began to dawn on her.

"Yeah. She's been there for me through a lot, but I'm not sure she'd appreciate me telling her this. She's straight anyway, all the good ones are." Jo laughed half-heartedly.

"How do you know she's straight until you make a move? You never know, she might surprise you…"

**So what do you think? Should I continue with the second chapter? Please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Big thank you to: Jodie (Pink Lemons), A for Antechinus, Meggi-Roo, Tee, RoseTyler611 and DanielleE as well as anonymous reviewers Max and Jen. In response to Max's review, Jo and Sam are around 15/16 in this. Please read and review! Amy x**

"I'm not sure…I don't want her to freak out or anything…" Jo said almost in a whisper, realizing that Sam had understood who she was referring to.

"You never know until you try. Tell her how you really feel about her." Sam replied in the same whispering tone, placing her hand over Jo's in a supportive manner.

Jo took a deep breath. "I've known her for years; she has always been there for me, no matter what happened. She always had problems of her own but she chose to help solve mine. When I realized I was gay, she was the first person I told. She showed me that I shouldn't be scared of how I feel, it's natural and I shouldn't be ashamed of my sexuality. She also taught me to always follow my heart and tell her what's on my mind, that's why I'm going to do this…" Jo stopped, leaning closer to Sam, closing her eyes as their lips were a mere few millimetres apart, as did Sam…

"I can't do this." Sam blurted, moving away from Jo. "I don't want this, I don't want you! Not now." She cried, burying her face in her hands.

Jo nodded. "I…I understand. You've got loads going on in your life right now and I know you're finding it hard to cope with everything and you must think I'm taking advantage of you. I'm so sorry. I'll go." Jo stood up, heading for the door.

"Wait." Sam instructed quietly. "Will you just hear me out? Please."

Jo sat back down wordlessly, avoiding eye contact with Sam.

"As you know, my mum died last year and she was a massive part of my life and at times I still feel numb. It's like part of me died along with her. Me and her were more like best friends than mother and daughter. It still hasn't sunk in that she's gone. Some days, I can't see the point in getting up; I don't see what I have to live for. I miss the way she used to hug me and tell me that I would always be her special little girl. I miss the way she'd make me breakfast, just the way I like it. I miss the times she'd take me shopping and try and dress me up in all these hideous dresses." Sam laughed as Jo smiled. "I miss everything about her. No one understands me quite like she did. I know you try to Jo and I'm so grateful that you've been here for me because I wouldn't be where I am now without you."

"I'm glad to be of use." Jo laughed slightly.

"And then what with my sister moving away…I'm pleased for her because she's happy and that's great but I can't help but think 'what about me?' I know Darren loves her and she's got her own family now, but I love her too. I hardly get to see her now and I get so lonely here without her. The house is so quiet 

without her awful music blaring from her room. All the memories from my childhood, all the good times with Mum and Jayne, where have they gone?"

"They'll always be in your heart, babe." Jo whispered.

"But it's not quite the same. I have to tell you something now Jo, something I haven't told anyone else yet." Sam sighed. "I went to see the doctor about a month ago. I hadn't been sleeping, just crying and crying all night. Thinking about the family I once had, however dramatic that sounds. I'm on anti-depressants and sleeping pills now. Drugged up to the eyeballs." Sam joked, trying to lighten the mood. "On top of all that, I'm struggling to keep up with the school work and I really can't see me passing any of my GCSEs."

"You'll do brilliantly, Sam!" Jo enthused.

"I'm not so sure. Jo, all of what happened has made me think a lot more, made me think about the people that mean the most to me, including you. This is hard for me to say, but part of me does feel the same about you."

Jo's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I have been thinking about it for some time because I wasn't sure at first, I thought I was just confused. But I do like you, more than a friend."

Jo took Sam's hand.

"But…not right now. I need to sort my head out before even considering a relationship. I need to deal with my mum's death and Jayne leaving, and the depression. I'm not ready to be with you, just yet. One day, maybe." Sam smiled.

"You don't have to say yes, I'll understand if you don't, but I'd like to ask you if you could do something for me." Sam asked.

"Anything."

"This isn't just any old favour though, this is a big ask. I'd like you to wait for me, to help me to deal with all this going on around me, to wait for me to be ready for a relationship, with you." Sam pursed her lips as she waited for an answer.

"I'd like nothing more." Jo answered, as the two girls held each other in a tight embrace.

**I'm planning a sequel for this, please let me know your thoughts on that. Please review! x**


End file.
